石井 学
石井　学 (Ishī Manabu) is a member and eventual leader of Diamond Image. Shutokō Battle (DC, 1999) Rival 31/141 Team: Diamond Image Street Name: ローン・ウルフ (Rōn Urufu, Lone Wolf) Car: TYPE-AE86L Main+Sub Color: 8/8/64 Profile: 車のチューニングのために借金生活を送る大学生 カード破産までアト１歩！ Translation: College student living a life of debt for tuning His card is one step away from bankruptcy! Shutokō Battle 2 (DC, 2000) Rival 84/372 Team: Diamond Image Street Name: ローンウルフ (Rōn Urufu, Lone Wolf) Course: Shinkanjō CCW Car: TYPE-AE86T3 Main+Sub Color: 15/15/75 Profile: 銀座・台場・深川線を通るルートを走っているらしい。 車のチューニングのために惜金生活を送る大学生。 この前、自慢の８６Ｌを壊してしまい、カード破産まで 秒読み段階！ Translation: Seems to appear on the Ginza, Daiba, Ariake, Fukugawa route. A college student who only spends his money tuning his car. A while ago, he wrecked his beloved 86L, and is now counting down to his card's bankruptcy! Shutokō Battle 0 (PS2, 2001) Rival 119/400 Team: Diamond Image Street Name: ローン　ウルフ (Rōn Urufu, Lone Wolf) Course: Shinkanjō CCW Car: TYPE-AE86T3 Main+Sub Color: 15/15/75 Profile: 車のチューニングのために借金生活を送る大学生。この 前、自慢の愛車を壊してしまい、カード破産まで秒読み 段階らしい。リーダーの萩原があまり面倒見がよくない ため、かわってチームのきりもりをしている。 修理からあがったばかりの愛車なので、まだリハビリ状 態のようだ。路面と足まわりの相性を確認しながら走っ ているため、コーナーは遅い。反面、新しいエンジンの 調子はいいのか、直線ではバカっ速の伸びを見せる。 Translation: A college student living a life of debt to tune his car. A while ago, he wrecked his beloved car, and now he seems to be counting down until his card bankruptcy. Because the leader, Hagiwara, is not good at taking care of people, he has been in charge of the team instead. Because the car has just been repaired, he seems to still be rehabilitating. Because he's checking for compatibility between the road surface and the chassis while running, he is slow through corners. On the other hand, since the new engine is in good condition, it shows an increase of ridiculous speed in straight lines. Shutokō Battle 01 (PS2, 2003) Shutokō Rival 46/309 (Overall 46/599) Team: Diamond Image Street Name: ローン　ウルフ (Rōn Urufu, Lone Wolf) Course: Shinkanjō CCW Car: Toyota Corolla Levin 3door GT Apex AE86L Body Color: 15/15/75 Career: 3 Years Job: College student Motto: 金は天下の回りもの (Money comes and goes) Profile: かなり調子の悪かった愛車を思い切ってオーバー ホール。貯金を使い果たしただけでなく、借金ま でしてしまった。リーダーの萩原があまり面倒見 がよくないため、「自分がしっかりしなきゃ」と 代わってチームの切り盛りをしている。 予算をかけてオーバーホールしたレビンは、オー ナーの愛情もあってか、現行車にもヒケを取らな い。特にエンジンは絶好調で、直線ではバカっ速 の伸びを見せる。以前は乗り換えも考えたが、今 ではレビンにベタ惚れしている。 Translation: He daringly overhauled his beloved car because it was in pretty bad shape. Not only did his savings run out, he's also gone into debt. Because the leader, Hagiwara, is not so good at caring for people, he's decided "I have to be strong," and is taking good care of the team. His Levin, which used up his entire budget when overhauled, is not outdone by new cars due to his affection. In particular, the engine is in great condition, and it shows a ridiculous growth of speed in straight lines. He used to think about changing what he drove, but now he's completely in love with his Levin. Racing Battle: C1GP (PS2, 2005) Field 1, Rank B Rival 1/23 (Overall 68/305) Team: Diamond Image (Leader) Street Name: ☆ローンウルフ (☆Rōn Urufu, ☆Lone Wolf) Course: Shutokō Circuit (Outer) Car: Toyota Corolla Levin GT Apex Main Color: 235/235/235 Sub Color: 7/7/7 Career: 3 years Job: College student Motto: 金は天下の回りもの (Money comes and goes) Profile: 【ＤＩＡＭＯＮＤ　ＩＭＡＧＥ】のリーダー。前リーダー・萩原拓也が チームを抜けたため新リーダーとしてチームの切り盛りをしている。 通り名は調子の悪かった愛車をオーバーホールした際に、貯金を使い果 たしただけでなく借金までしてしまったため。愛車のレビンはオーナー の愛情もあってか現行車にもヒケを取らない。特にエンジンは絶好調。 Translation: The leader of Diamond Image. Because the previous leader, Hagiwara Takuya, has left the team, he's been working hard on the team as the new leader. When he overhauled his worn out beloved car, not only did he run out of savings, but he also went into debt. Because of his affection, his beloved Levin doesn't get outdone by newer cars. The engine is particularly strong. Mentions This rival is mentioned in the following rival profiles: - 萩原　拓也